Frames for vehicles such as automobiles and the like are typically fabricated from steel at one location and are shipped to another location for assembly of the vehicle. A plurality of frames are transported on pallets received on the bed of a truck or a railroad car. The frames are typically stacked one on top of another with individual spacers manually placed between adjacent frames to protect them during shipping. One or more chains are needed to secure the frames to the pallet and undesirably, each frame bears the weight of each frame stacked on top of it. Further, a stack of frames loaded in this manner is unstable.